


Glory Nights

by TheBarfly001



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Lesbians, Love, Moonshine, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: Louise Nash and Sweet Tea get cozy at the Cone.





	Glory Nights

"Good night, Miss Nash.", Cruz said to Louise as she escorted her to her cone at Sally's motel. "I'll try to wake up early tomorrow for more training with you."

"You know you won't.", chuckled Louise.

"I swear!", Cruz pouted. "I promise."

Louise backed up into her cone, which also being occupied by Sweet Tea, her pitty. "Oh, I know you will, Cruz. I was just pulling your tire."

Cruz laughed a little. "Oh, okay."

Louise laughed. "Now go to Flo's to join your other friends, you little rascal. Good night."

"Good night, Miss Nash...again."

Cruz swiftly drove away to join Lightning and the others at Flo's, Louise and Sweet watching the whole time. As soon as Cruz reached the cafe Louise pressed a button with her tire. The door of the cone quickly closed.

"That girl is gonna be the death of you, Lou.", Tea joked. Louise nodded.

"Yeah, Tea. Racing's certainly come a long way. And I'm happy to be a part of it again."

Tea turned to look at Louise. She put a fork on her fender and started to caress it gently, careful not to scratch the pink flames Ramone had painted.

"So am I, Lou. So am I."

Louise's fenders blushed, turning them an even darker shade of pink. Tea just gave a slight chuckle.

"Look at you all worked up. No wonder you're so cute."

"Tea...", Louise whispered.

The forklift scooted closer to her, their lips almost touching. 

"Yes, Lou?"

Louise stayed quiet for a moment. Then she let it out.

"I love you, Sweetie."

"Love you too, Sugar .", Tea said back as their lips finally touched.

Louise closed her eyes as did Tea. They pressed into each other, deepening the kiss.

"Mmm you taste good.", moaned Tea.

"Of course I do.", Louise cooed. "And you taste like sweet tea."

That sentence made Tea blush profusely. As a reward for the complement she pressed herself against Louise even more which caught the former moonshiner off guard.

"Oh, yes.", muffled Louise as she experienced an explosion of love surging through her.

She tapped her tire around in an attempt to find the light switch. When she did she pressed it and the incandescent light bulb had its power cut off, making the inside dark. The only source of light coming through the windows was the moon shining down on the pair.

"Together forever, Lou?"

"Yes, Tea. Together forever."

They kissed passionately all through the night until they tired themselves out and fell asleep an hour before sunrise. The first ones to approach their cone after the sun came up were Cruz and Mater.

"Thanks for waking me up early, Mater. I really gotta get my alarm clock fixed."

"No problem, Cruz. Listen, I heard you was goin' tuh Piston Peak on vacation. That true?"

Cruz nodded. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Mater replied, "I know a guy who works at the fire base. His name's Maru. Dusty Crophopper introduced me to him. He can make that clock better than new. Make sure to bring it with you."

"I will, Mater.", said Cruz as she knocked on the door of the cone Louise and Tea were in.

"Miss Nash?, she called out. No answer.

Cruz tried to peek in through the front window but found it blocked by a curtain.

"Well, dadgum.", whispered Mater.

Cruz looked to her left and saw Mater parked at one of the side windows. She drove over to him. He chuckled and scooted away, allowing Cruz to look in. What she saw made her engine melt. There were Louise and Tea sleeping with their bodies pressed snugly together. She also saw Louise's right tire resting on top of Tea's left fork.

"Awwww.....", cooed Cruz before pulling away from the window. "How adorable."

Mater looked around. "Let's get outta here before someone catches us spyin'." Cruz nodded. "Agreed." They then drove away. When they were far enough from the cone Mater decided to whisper a song.

"Lou and Sweet Tea sleepin' in a cone. Better love story than the twilight zone."

"It's just Twilight, Mater.", Cruz corrected. Mater just shrugged. "Whatever."

They went to Flo's to get their morning oil, leaving the elderly couple to sleep peacefully together and not telling a soul about it.


End file.
